Diamondhead (Classic)/Gallery
Official Artwork 800x600-diamondhead.jpg|Diamondhead Wallpaper DiamondHead in AF-UA.PNG|Diamondhead in Alien Force and in Ultimate Alien Diamondhead B10.PNG Diamondhead large.jpg Ben_10_Diamond_Head_design_by_Devilpig.jpg|Diamondhead Design DiamondheadDAA.png Diamondhead in omniverse.PNG|Diamondhead in Ben 10: Omniverse used by 16-year-old Ben Diamante oficial.png Diamondhead.png Diamondhead oficial (2).png|11-year-old Ben as Diamondhead in Omniverse diamondhead pose.png Diamondhead 3D.png|3D Diamondhead ben10_diamondhead.png Scenes Ben 10 12yo.jpg|Diamondhead with Gwen Diamond Head Future2.png Diamondhead Gwen3.png|Diamondhead Gwen in Gwen 10 Diamondhead vs vilgax.jpg|"Secrets" 10000 048 0001.jpg|Diamondhead in Ben 10,000 Diamondhead Jacket.png|Diamondhead in Back With a Vengeance Diamond to Ghost.PNG|Diamondhead turning into Ghostfreak Diamondz.jpg|"Ben 10,000" Diamondhead and upgrade.jpg|"Ben 10,000" Sharp shards.jpg|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_Diamondhead_018.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_019.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_020.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_'s_back_002.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_021.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_022.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_023.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_024.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_'s_back_003.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_025.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_026.png|"Hunted" Diamondhead_vs._Sixsix.png|"Hunted" Diamondhead_vs._Sixsix_001.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_027.png|"Hunted" Diamondhead_vs._Kraab.png|"Hunted" Ben_10_Diamondhead_028.png|"Hunted" Diamondhead_vs._Kraab_001.png|"Hunted" Diamondhead_Sixsix_Kraab.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Diamondhead.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Diamondhead_001.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Diamondhead_002.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Diamondhead_003.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Diamondhead_004.png|"Hunted" Tetrax_and_Diamondhead_005.png|"Hunted" Diamondhead and Gwen.png|"Framed" Diamondhead and Gwen 001.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead 001.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead 002.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead 's back.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead 's back 001.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead 003.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead 004.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead 005.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Diamondhead 006.png|"Grudge Match" Ben 10 Diamondhead 007.png|"Grudge Match" Ben 10 Diamondhead 008.png|"Grudge Match" Ben 10 Diamondhead 009.png|"Grudge Match" Ben 10 Diamondhead 010.png|"Grudge Match" Ben 10 Diamondhead 011.png|"Grudge Match" Diamondhead vs. droid.png|"Grudge Match" Ben 10 Diamondhead 012.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Diamondhand.jpg Kevin 11 and Diamondhead.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin 11 vs. Diamondhead.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Diamondhead 013.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Diamondhead 014.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Diamondhead 015.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Diamondhead 016.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Vulkanus vs Diamondhead.PNG Shocked Diamond.PNG Shapeshifterr.PNG Reflect Diamond.PNG Hurt Head.PNG Diamondhead and Gwen.PNG Future Diamondhead.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Dr. Animo Vilgax Diamondhead.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Diamondhead 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Diamondhead 002.png|"Ben 10,000" Upgrade and Future Diamondhead.png|"Ben 10,000" Upgrade and Future Diamondhead 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Diamondhead and Cannonbolt.png|"Ben 10,000" Diamondhead and Ben 10,000.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben 10 Diamondhead 017.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Diamondhead 003.png|"Ken 10" Future Diamondhead vs. Mot Snikrep.png|"Ken 10" Future Diamondhead vs. sonic howl.png|"Ken 10" Diemond.PNG Diamondhead slime.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h45m12s142.png|"And Then There Were 10" Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h25m18s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h44m20s210.png|"And Then There Were 10" Alien Force Diamante si todo lo demas falla-1-.jpg|In If All Else Fails Diamondhead Fury.jpg Diamondheadyo.jpg La cara de diamante-1-.jpg Sin una mano diamante-1-.jpg Wow wow-1-.jpg|Diamondhead in Single-Handed Albedo As Diamondhead.png|Negative Diamondhead DiamondheadTired.jpg Diamondheadrunning.jpg|In The Secret of Chromastone Diamante, Gwen y Kevin.png|In Vendetta Vilgdiamond.PNG|Diamondhead with Vilgax Albedo Diamondehead.PNG Diamondhead light beamz.jpg VOV 71.png VOV 70.png VOV 69.png VOV 64.png VOV 63.png VOV 60.png VOV 59.png VOV 58.png VOV 56.png VOV 55.png VOV 54.png Diamondhead1.PNG Diamondhead 2.PNG Ultimate Alien Diamondhead (Ultimate Alien) - Intro.jpg|Diamondhead in the Opening Intro (Ultimate Alien) Diamondhead 001.png|In The Ultimate Sacrifice Diamondhead 002.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Diamondhead 003.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Diamondhead and Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt.png|"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Diamingwenas.jpg Techmas13r.png Gwen_as_Diamondhead.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_027.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_028.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_as_Diamondhead_001.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_as_Diamondhead_002.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_as_Diamondhead_003.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_029.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_030.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_as_Diamondhead_004.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_031.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_032.png|"Inspector 13" Gwen_and_Kevin_033.png|"Inspector 13" 19diamondhead.jpg 16diamondhead.jpg|In Couples Retreat Diamondhead_004.png|"Couples Retreat" Diamondhead's_back.png|"Couples Retreat" Diamondhead_and_Kevin.png|"Couples Retreat" Diamondhead_and_Kevin_001.png|"Couples Retreat" Ultimate5.png Diamondhead Basic Training.PNG Diamondhead Basic Training 5.PNG Diamondhead Basic Training 4.PNG Diamondhead Basic Training 3.PNG Diamondhead Basic Training 2.PNG Omniverse By 11 year old Ben 11-year-old Diamondhead and Malware.jpg|"Trouble Helix" D v M.png DDhead.png By 16 year old Ben Diamondhead in Omniverse.png Diamante oficial.png Diamondheaddd.PNG Diamondhead OV (3).png Diamondhead OV (2).png Diamondhead OV!.png Diamondhead OV.png Diamondhead holding creature's mouth.png Diamondhead dodge and shoot.png Diamondhead close-up OV.png Diamondhead broken hand.png Crater by creature.png diamondhead_ov_hand_shape.png diamondhead_ov_cool.png This is gonna hurt 2.png This is gonna hurt.png Diamondhead talking.png 2012-09-10 21h44 33.png It was them9.png It was them8.png It was them7.png It was them6.png It was them5.png It was them4.png It was them3.png It was them2.png It was them1.png It was7.png It was5.png Crossover Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News3.png Diamonhead2 HU.png Diamonhead HU.png Diamondhead HU.PNG 25.png 27.png Diamondhead-takes-on-Alpha.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-26-23h47m56s44.png vlcsnap-2011-11-26-23h49m37s219.png 111.png Diamante apunto de destransformarse.png DiamondHead,Generator Rex and White.png Diamondhead Heroes United.png Diamondhead Heroes United 000.png HU Diamondhead's back.png HU Diamondhead.png HU Diamondhead 001.png HU Diamondhead 002.png HU Rex Salazar and Diamondhead.png HU Diamondhead 003.png HU Rex Salazar and Diamondhead 001.png HU Diamondhead Rex Salazar White Knight.png HU Diamondhead 004.png HU Diamondhead White Knight.png HU Diamondhead 005.png Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens DAA_Diamondhead.png DAA_Diamondhead_001.png DAA Diamondhead 002.png DAA Diamondhead 003.png DAA Diamondhead 004.png DAA Diamondhead and Max.png DAA Diamondhead and Tetrax.png DAA Diamondhead 005.png DAA Diamondhead and Gwen.png DAA Diamondhead and Max 001.png Retaliator, Carl y Diamante!.png Race Against Time DiamanteCCT.jpg|Diamondhead in Race Against Time Diamondhead Live-Action.jpg|Diamondhead in Ben 10: Race Against Time Video Games Galactic Racing diamond head beside fasttrack.JPG|Diamondhead in Ben 10: Galactic Racing Omniverse Ben 10 omniverse wii u 2.png Ben 10 omniverse wii u 5.png Ben 10 Omniverse The Game Diamondhead (2).jpg Ben 10 Omniverse The Game Diamondhead (1).jpg Toys diamond head.jpg Nuevas imagenes de B10 Omniverse.png|Diamondhead toy (second to the left) ua-af diamondhead toy.PNG|Diamondhead toy Diamondhead-haywire.jpg Other Opening6.PNG Ben10LTM3.jpg ACard Ben10UA IN.jpg Category:Browse Category:Galleries Category:Alien Galleries Category:Omnitrix Hero Galleries